Learning Curve
by smurff
Summary: Hermione's good at everything. Well, not everything. She learns that some things take practice. Oneshot


A/N: So I wrote the first half of this at my old house, then moved, and lost my sketched out plan for the story somewhere between there and here. As a result, I had to kind of make up some of the details I'd planned. Whoops!

Warning : This isn't exclusively Hermione/Sirius - she's with other men at the start. Just so I don't get any complaints about misleading people :) Also note that it's mostly plotless porn.

OOOoooOOO

The first time had been a complete and unmitigated disaster.

By her standards, anyway. She'd imagined it would come naturally, like everything else. But then, she'd never considered it as carefully as she had her schoolwork. Never dwelled and stressed, and therefore, never worked through the kinks.

OOOoooOOO

She arched her body into Ron's, unable to believe what was happening. His fingers rubbed at her centre and he kissed down her body. It was further than they'd ever gone – the first time they'd moved past snogging.

She'd held back, afraid of the unknown. But this wasn't so scary. His body was reacting in the way she would have expected, and that knowledge gave her courage.

Not breaking away from his lips, she slowly manoeuvred Ron onto his back and slid down his body. A glance up reassured her. His pupils were dilated and his lips were parted as he gasped for breath.

Hermione had always been curious about oral sex. That time Lavender had come back from Christmas holidays, full to the brim about stories of her boyfriend, it had been that detail in particular that had utterly fascinated her. Not that she'd let on; hiding behind her book and rolling her eyes, as was expected of her.

But now, she was eager. A little too eager. She took as much of Ron's erection into her mouth as should could and immediately regretted her enthusiasm. It was bigger than she'd imagined, and the texture threw her off.

"Ah!"

The cry made her start. She'd expected pleasure, but that had sounded an awful lot like...

"Merlin, Hermione! What the fuck?" he cried, tugging on her hair.

She let him pull her off and looked to his face. It was red, but a different red than moments before.

"What?" she asked indignantly, hiding her embarrassment.

"No teeth!"

As Hermione took his cock back in her mouth, she considered her earlier mistake. She had an uncomfortable feeling that her teeth had scraped down his entire length. She'd thought nothing of it, being too focussed on actually accommodating the thing.

Blood rushed north, leaving her red faced and decidedly less excited. She hated being evaluated on something she hadn't studied. She hated, even more, doing something wrong.

She tried to be careful, but Ron wasn't reacting to anything she did. There were no hints, which meant she was left guessing.

Saliva began to drip out of her mouth and down the shaft. Horrified, she pulled off to swallow the excess fluid. How mortifying. She couldn't even control herself. How was she expected to perform properly?

An eternity later, Ron finally reacted. Unfortunately, it was not in the way Hermione had been anticipating. There were no groans or moans. No cussing or exclamations. No.

Instead, his hips propelled upwards, and the tip of his cock knocked violently against the back of her throat.

Her stomach reacted before her brain had time to process what had happened. It clenched and heaved, resulting in a rather aggressive gag. She pulled off, gasping for air and waiting for her stomach to settle. She felt tears in her eyes and swallowed back bile.

Ron, however, didn't react to her distress. Instead, she watched in annoyance as his hand snuck down to jerk himself off in her absence. His eyes were closed and his head back. And when his hand came up to her neck and urged her back down, it was only her strong feelings for the man that convinced her of the suggestion.

Hand replaced once more by mouth, she went to work. Understandably, she thought, reluctant.

His hips continued to pump, but more reliably. She was able to keep them equidistance from her mouth and therefore, avoid any more slipups.

Unfortunately, the worst was yet to come.

He was pumping faster and faster, which she gathered to mean he was nearing orgasm. No warning, though, for someone who didn't know the signs. She kept at it, assuming he would warn her when he was ready for her to pull off.

Always the optimist.

Warning came in the form of his hand forcing her head down. She struggled weakly for a moment, feeling her gag reflex coming on, before she felt something liquid hit the back of her throat. She began to struggle in earnest.

He let her up almost immediately, leaving her to gag so strongly she feared she might vomit. The taste. The milky coating in her mouth. The slimy feeling in her throat when she swallowed.

She gagged once more, this time at the mere sensations.

"You okay?" Ron panted in a voice that made clear how little he cared.

Hermione stood up, buttoned her shirt, and left.

OOOoooOOO

The second time, she knew what she was signing up for. To her surprise, it made things worse.

OOOoooOOO

It was only her third date with Terry Boot, but she like him. She really liked him. It had nothing to do with the fact that she hadn't been on a date in the two years since she and Ron had split. Nope. Not a thing.

She repeated this to herself as she closed her bedroom door behind them, and allowed herself to be pushed against the wall.

He had been a perfect gentleman all night, which reassured her. It wouldn't be a one time thing; they were dating.

"Gods, Hermione," he mumbled between kisses. "You're so beautiful." His hands caressed down her sides to the hem of her dress and slipped beneath it to rub at her thighs. "I don't..." He kissed down her neck to her cleavage. "I wouldn't normally..." His hands found something more interesting to play with, and her knees nearly gave out.

She led him towards her bed. "I don't normally either, but –" he cut her off, and she didn't mind. She hated to quote a cliché, even silently, but women had needs and she'd been ignoring hers for far too long.

As their clothing came off, her nerves started to rise. One of the reasons it had been so long for her was that her confidence was shaken. A lot of it had to do with her one previous experience with Ron. After that incident, she'd stayed away from men for awhile, out of sheer embarrassment. Now, however, her embarrassment arose from her lack of experience. As a nineteen year old, Terry would expect her to have more tricks, be more sure of herself than she was.

Not helping matters was the fact that she had built sex up in her mind. She'd never crossed the barrier, and it seemed insurmountable. Something people only spoke about and never practiced.

Of course, she knew that wasn't true, but that didn't stop her from pulling away when Terry rolled them, putting her on top.

She sat up, very aware of their nakedness. He looked up at her expectantly. Hermione hadn't planned on doing anything in particular. Realizing how strange it would seem to just stop, she kissed his chest. And again.

He leaned back, and breathed deeply. She watched his tight abdomen contact with his breath and licked her lips. She glanced down at his erection. It was hitting her between the breasts, and she was rather surprised to find she enjoyed it. Or it may just have been the hungry look on his face that she enjoyed.

In either case, it motivated her to do what she did next.

He gasped as she licked up the length of his cock. It was a good thing he seemed to enjoy it, because her mouth was watering. Not in a good way, but rather in preparation for being sick way.

She didn't enjoy it in the least, but it was something she'd have to eventually overcome, wasn't it? A person couldn't go through relationships refusing to participate in a predominate part of sex.

Like Ron, he was oblivious to her disgust. She closed her eyes and took the head into her mouth, sucking hard. Perhaps if she could get this over with quickly, he would be sated for the time being.

"Woah, woah," came his voice from above her. He was leaning up on his elbows, looking down at her. One hand slid into her hair to gently guide her away. "What are you doing? What's wrong?"

She froze. What had she been doing wrong? That was a very good question. Her face heated and she felt, for a moment, like crying. She refused to show her ignorance, but how to answer the question?

The silence stretched on long enough that he spoke again. "You don't have to do that if you don't want to." He seemed to say it half-heartedly, and Hermione understood. Of course he wanted her to go down on him. What man didn't want that? What woman, for that matter? She knew she did, but she wouldn't expect it without reciprocation.

Her mind raced as he stared at her awkwardly.

Had it been so bad that they had reached this plateau? They were no longer touching, bodies held awkwardly apart.

"Sorry," was all she could think to say.

He frowned for a moment, before reaching out and smoothing a strand of her hair. "That's okay. There's nothing to be sorry for."

Silence stretched on for what seemed to be hours.

"Did you want to..." she gestured awkwardly between their naked bodies, before noticing that his erection had deflated significantly.

He followed her gaze and blushed, quickly turning around and grabbing his pants from the floor.

"I should actually probably be going. It's really late." He tugged his trousers up and bent for his shirt. "I had a really nice supper. I'll call you?"

Terry had called three days later, but to no avail. The discomfort of the night had been entirely her fault, and she was humiliated. She couldn't face him after having revealed her ineptitude.

OOOoooOOO

The third time was an altogether different experience.

OOOoooOOO

She moved in with Remus and Sirius out of sheer loneliness, but stayed for their friendship. When Remus moved out of Grimmauld Place and in with Tonks, Hermione had suggested she leave as well. She had always been closer with Remus, but Sirius had insisted. He didn't want to be alone in such a big house, he'd told her.

What Hermione would later realize was a seduction, started gradually. Sirius would walk around the house half dressed, cook her gourmet meals, and even massage her shoulders after a long day at work.

His efforts were unnecessary. She'd had a crush on the man since she'd first seen Harry's picture of his parent's wedding. Of course, at that point she'd interpreted the emotion differently. But she'd grown up since then. She knew what the tingling between her legs meant, the butterflies in her stomach that fluttered at the mere thought of him.

Which is why, when Sirius Black made a move, she was helpless to resist.

His kisses were gentle – softer than she was used to. Her mind provided the word 'romantic', which was a first.

She fought down what would have been a very embarrassing giggle, and kissed him back. The following minutes passed in such a blur of perfection, that Hermione didn't know quite how to process them. When she came back to herself, she found a frighteningly familiar situation.

Her past experience with a naked man in her bed hadn't been encouraging, to say the least. But Sirius didn't push her head down his body. He didn't even make her take charge.

He lay on top of her, kissing and touching so gently that she could hardly believe it. He left a trail of goosebumps in his wake, and a continuous shiver ran through her body. When he urged her legs apart with his hands, a jolt of anticipation shot down her spine. No one had ever really seen her there before. Not up close, at any rate.

She let her legs fall open, forcing herself to keep eye contact with the dark haired god between them. He dropped his eyes to her center, unabashedly.

When he finally scuttled down the bed to keep the promise his eyes had made, she squirmed. She was more than ready by the time he pressed a firm kiss to her clit. Her hips bucked and he chuckled, grabbed her hips, and held them firm.

The dexterity of Sirius' tongue amazed her. It seemed to be everywhere at once; flicking, tickling and jabbing.

Unable to move her bottom half, she resorted to throwing her head from side to side, and gripping the sheets like a lifeline.

Her hips bucked out of his control, but he followed resolutely. Something she was glad for a moment later, when she orgasmed.

When she came down from her high, she found him lying next to her, one arm propping his head, smiling.

She did let loose the giggle this time, and reached to him for a kiss. The taste wasn't too bad, but was still a surprise. It served the unfortunate purpose of reminding her to reciprocate.

But Sirius must have read something in her face when she moved.

"You don't have to," he said. Strangely, she believed him, but it didn't take away her feeling of obligation.

"I know." Her words didn't stop her grimace as she neared the erect organ. How anybody could find it less than revolting was beyond her.

"Alright," Sirius said, hoisting her up the bed bodily, "that's it."

Hermione froze, expecting another hasty departure. She was, therefore, pleasantly surprised when she felt his cock nudging insistently against her. He smiled down at her before pressing a wet kiss to her neck.

"There's plenty else to keep us occupied."

OOOoooOOO

The hundred and forty-third time was special.

Really, she supposed, it could be called its own 'first'.

OOOoooOOO

Anniversary sex was, in her experience, the best. After make up sex, frustrated sex, Valentine's Day sex, and Sunday morning sex. And our-best-friend-just-had-his-baby sex, of course.

Even so, she supposed six months wasn't really an anniversary, but they were celebrating it as such.

They were both shirtless, Sirius in jeans, and Hermione in a black pencil skirt from work. It was hiked up obscenely around her hips as she straddled her lover's stomach.

"Merlin..." Sirius panted through desperate kisses. "Take off your knickers."

"You haven't even seen them yet. They're new. Black lace." She slid down, to grind into his denim covered crotch.

He groaned at her words and thrust up. He had a serious lace fetish, and she knew it.

"Okay, just one look." He turned them over, and tugged her skirt off, roughly. She watched as his jaw clenched in reaction to her purchase. It was suddenly worth every galleon.

He rubbed back and forth on her slit through the lace, and she knew her wetness was soaking through. He moaned, eyes half lidded, and bent to mouth her mound. It was a delicious tease – his hot breath on her most sensitive area.

But she couldn't let herself be distracted. She had been planning this night for days and she wouldn't let it get off course, as things tended to when Sirius was involved.

"Stop." He looked up, concerned, but saw the look on her face and grinned. He knew that look, and loved it. Hermione tended to introduce things like blindfolds or handcuffs immediately following that look. "Flip over."

He did as she asked without hesitation and waited eagerly, still groping her curved hips and fingering the lace.

She cupped him through his trousers, rubbed for a moment, and then unbuttoned them. He lifted his hips obediently, and she slid them off. He wasn't wearing boxers, which didn't surprise her. It was Sirius, after all.

She inched down his body, making sure to sway her hips seductively to distract him. If he wasn't paying attention, he wouldn't be able to stop her. Again.

So often, she tried to repay his 'oral favours', but each time, he saw her hesitation. He claimed to enjoy doing it to her, so reciprocation wasn't necessary. She firmly disagreed.

Besides, she thought as she approached his cock, it was a lot less disgusting than she's previously thought. Maybe it was all the pleasure it brought her – she was just conditioned to love it.

The shape, the texture, the colour...

Focus.

She gripped it firmly in one hand and dropped the other to cup his balls. Sirius let his head fall to the pillow and rubbed his lower stomach. The hand clearly wanted to direct her actions, to make her hand move, but resisted.

Hermione stroked up, down, once. His abdomen contracted and she did it once more.

She bent down to quickly lick the head, and he jerked up in surprise. She had never laid her mouth on Sirius in that way. He'd always seen what she intended and prevented it. But she wouldn't have been hesitant if she'd known what she did now.

It tasted like sex with Sirius: Delicious.

She licked again, a little self-conscious now that Sirius was watching, but determined.

"Hermione..." he said, pushing himself up on an elbow and cupping her jaw. "Don't. I told you. I won't enjoy it if –"

"If I don't enjoy it," she finished. "I know. But how do you know I won't?"

Probably because it was the first time Hermione hadn't taken the easy out, Sirius surrendered. He lay back on the bed, but didn't relax even a smidge. His whole body was tense, as though waiting for an attack.

Rather than being offended that he doubted her skill, she chose to take it as a compliment and assume he was looking forward to it.

She squared her shoulders and took him into her mouth. The taste was stronger than it had been a moment ago, but not as unpleasant as she'd remembered from the others. It still tasted like Sirius, which was to say, good.

He inhaled sharply as her mouth closed around his head for the first time. His hips moved up a fraction of an inch, and she suspected he'd clenched his arse. Already, this was a better experience than her previous attempts. He was responsive to the smallest things. She knew she was making him feel good. That in itself would make it better.

But that wasn't all. As she slid up and down his shaft, carefully covering her teeth, she realized it was enjoyable. A challenge.

What she had to work out, was how to make sure he had the best possible experience. She already knew a lot about the way he liked to be handled, which helped her know to tug lightly on his balls, and pay more attention to the head than the shaft.

He seemed to be enjoying himself, as it didn't take more than a couple minutes for his leg to twitch tellingly.

"Mione..." he said, taking an uneven breath, "I'm close."

She pulled off, taking his warning seriously. While she now felt comfortable giving him oral, she wasn't sure she was ready for swallowing.

Not only that, she actually wanted to have sex on her anniversary, not watch her lover get off without her.

As it happened, the opposite occurred. The moment she was off of him, Sirius pushed her back almost violently, so her head was at the foot of the bed. He ripped off her knickers, and she didn't have time regret the galleons wasted before his mouth was on her clit, sucking hard.

Not two seconds later, she was coming. Hips off the bed and thighs clamped around Sirius' ears, she moaned loudly.

She was still feeling the aftershocks when Sirius shuffled closer and thrust his hard, wet cock into her pulsing cunt. They both cried out in pleasure as the rough, fast pace began.

Sirius didn't last very long, but that was alright with Hermione, who was already close to a second orgasm. They came together as usual, holding each other tightly through the waves of pleasure.

As they collapsed, he moved to the side so as not to crush her, and turned to stare.

After a moment, she questioned him. "What?" She knew perfectly well 'what'.

"Did you enjoy it?"

She smirked, an expression she'd perfected in the six months previous. "What do you think?"

"Hm. Do you know? I think I need to see it again, before I make that call..." He slid one leg over hers and kissed her.

OOOoooOO

The hundred and forty-fourth time was perfect.

OOOoooOOO

A/N: Okay! Finished! Please let me know what you thought : )


End file.
